The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring is a 2001 epic high fantasy film directed by Peter Jackson based on the first volume of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings (1954–1955).456 It is the first instalment in The Lord of the Rings series, and was followed by The Two Towers (2002) and The Return of the King (2003), based on the second and third volumes of The Lord of the Rings. Set in Middle-earth, the story tells of the Dark Lord Sauron (Sala Baker), who is seeking the One Ring. The Ring has found its way to the young hobbit Frodo Baggins (Elijah Wood). The fate of Middle-earth hangs in the balance as Frodo and eight companions who form the Fellowship of the Ring begin their journey to Mount Doom in the land of Mordor, the only place where the Ring can be destroyed. Released on 10 December 2001, the film was highly acclaimed by critics and fans alike who considered it to be a landmark in film-making and an achievement in the fantasy film genre. It has continued to be featured on critic lists of the greatest fantasy films ever made, as of 2015. The film was a massive box office success, earning over $871 million worldwide, and becoming the second highest-grossing film of 2001 in the US and worldwide (behind Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone). As of May 2016, it is the 45th highest-grossing film of all time worldwide unadjusted for inflation. It was nominated for thirteen Oscars at the 74th Academy Awards ceremony, including Best Picture and Best Director, and winning four for Best Cinematography, Best Makeup, Best Original Score, and Best Visual Effects. It also won four British Academy Film Awards, including Best Film and Best Director BAFTA awards. The Special Extended Edition was released to DVD on 12 November 2002 and to Blu-ray Disc on 28 June 2011. In 2007, The Fellowship of the Ring was voted No. 50 on the American Film Institute's list of 100 greatest American films. The AFI also voted it the second greatest fantasy film of all time during their 10 Top 10 special. The film ranks #24 on Empire magazine's 2008 list of the 500 greatest movies of all time.7 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Comparison with the source material 4 Production 4.1 Filming locations 4.2 Special effects 4.3 Score 5 Reception 5.1 Box office 5.2 Critical response 5.3 Accolades 5.4 American Film Institute recognition 6 Home media 6.1 Theatrical and extended release 6.2 Blu-ray edition 7 Footnotes 8 References 9 External links Plot In the Second Age of Middle Earth, the Dark Lord Sauron forges the One Ring in Mount Doom to conquer all. An army of men and elves battle Sauron’s forces in Mordor, where King Isildur of Gondor slays Sauron, but the evil influence of the Ring corrupts Isildur, preventing him from destroying it in Mount Doom. Isildur is later killed by Orcs, and the Ring is lost, found and owned by Gollum for five centuries. The Ring is then found by a Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. Sixty years on, Bilbo celebrates his 111th birthday in the Shire, reuniting with his old friend Gandalf the Grey. Bilbo reveals he intends on leaving the Shire for one last adventure and leaves his inheritance to his nephew Frodo, including the Ring. Gandalf investigates the Ring, discovering its true identity and warns Frodo. Learning Gollum was tortured by Orcs and told them that Bilbo took the Ring, Gandalf instructs Frodo to leave the Shire, accompanied by his gardener Samwise Gamgee. Gandalf rides to Isengard, meeting fellow wizard Saruman the White, but learns he is in league with Sauron, who has unleashed the Ringwraiths to find Frodo. Frodo and Sam are joined by fellow Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, and they evade the Ringwraiths, arriving in Bree where they are meant to meet Gandalf, but are instead aided by a ranger named Strider, who escorts them to Rivendell. The Hobbits are ambushed by the Ringwraiths, one stabbing Frodo with a morgul blade. Arwen, an elf and Strider’s lover, comes to Frodo’s aid and successfully takes him to Rivendell where he is healed, meeting Gandalf who escaped Saruman on the back of a giant eagle. Arwen’s father, Lord Elrond, holds a council, deciding that the Ring must be destroyed in Mount Doom. While the members argue, Frodo volunteers to take the Ring, accompanied by Gandalf, Sam, Merry, Pippin, elf Legolas, dwarf Gimli, Boromir of Gondor, and Strider, who is revealed to be Aragorn, Isildur’s heir and rightful King of Gondor. Bilbo gives Frodo his sword Sting. The Fellowship of the Ring sets off but Saruman’s magic forces them to travel through the Mines of Moria. The Fellowship find the dwarves within have been slain, and they are attacked by Orcs and a cave troll. They defeat them, but are confronted by an ancient demon called the Balrog. Gandalf casts the Balrog into a vast chasm, but its fiery whip drags him down into the darkness too. The rest of the Fellowship, now led by Aragorn, reach Lothlórien, home to elves Galadriel and Celeborn. Galadriel privately informs Frodo that only he can complete the quest and one of his friends will try to take the Ring. Meanwhile, Saruman creates an army of Uruk-hai to track and kill the Fellowship save Frodo. The Fellowship leave Lothlórien by river to Parth Galen. Frodo wanders off, confronted by Boromir who tries to take the Ring in desperation. Afraid of the Ring corrupting his friends, Frodo decides to travel to Mordor alone. The other members fight off the Uruk-hai, but Merry and Pippin are taken captive, and Boromir is mortally wounded by the Uruk chieftain, Aragon helping him die peacefully. Sam follows Frodo, accompanying him to keep a promise to Gandalf to protect him, while Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli go to rescue Merry and Pippin. Cast Further information: Cast of The Lord of the Rings film series The eponymous Fellowship, from left to right: (Top row) Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, Boromir, (bottom row) Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Gimli. Before filming began on 11 October 1999, the principal actors trained for six weeks in sword fighting (with Bob Anderson), riding and boating. Jackson hoped such activities would allow the cast to bond so chemistry would be evident on screen as well as getting them used to life in Wellington.8 They were also trained to pronounce Tolkien's verses properly.9 After the shoot, the nine cast members playing the Fellowship got a tattoo of the English word "nine" written in Tengwar, with the exception of John Rhys-Davies, whose stunt double got the tattoo instead.10 The film is noted for having an ensemble cast,11 and some of the cast and their respective characters include: Elijah Wood as Frodo Baggins: a young hobbit who inherits the One Ring from his uncle Bilbo. Wood was the first actor to be cast on 7 July 1999.12 Wood was a fan of the book, and he sent in an audition dressed as Frodo, reading lines from the novel.13 Wood was selected from 150 actors who auditioned,14 including Jake Gyllenhaal.15 Ian McKellen as Gandalf the Grey: an Istari wizard and mentor to Frodo. Sean Connery was approached for the role, but did not understand the plot,13 while Patrick Stewart turned it down as he disliked the script.16 Before being cast, McKellen had to sort his schedule with 20th Century Fox as there was a two-month overlap with X-Men.14 He enjoyed playing Gandalf the Grey more than his transformed state in the next two films,10 and based his accent on Tolkien. Unlike his on-screen character, McKellen did not spend much time with the actors playing the Hobbits; instead he worked with their scale doubles.8 Viggo Mortensen as "Strider" Aragorn II Elessar: a Dúnedain ranger, the descendant of Isildur, and heir to Gondor's throne. Daniel Day-Lewis was offered the part at the beginning of pre-production, but turned it down.17 Nicolas Cage also received an offer, declining because of "family obligations",18 while Vin Diesel, a fan of the book, auditioned for Aragorn. Stuart Townsend was cast in the role, before being replaced during filming when Jackson realised he was too young.13 Russell Crowe was considered as a replacement, but he turned it down after taking what he thought to be a similar role in Gladiator.13 Day-Lewis was offered the role for a second time, but declined again.17 Executive Producer Mark Ordesky saw Mortensen in a play. Mortensen's son, a fan of the book, convinced him to take the role.8 Mortensen read the book on the plane, received a crash course lesson in fencing from Bob Anderson and began filming the scenes on Weathertop.19 Mortensen became a hit with the crew by patching up his costume20 and carrying his "hero" sword around with him off-camera.8 Sean Astin as Samwise "Sam" Gamgee: a hobbit gardener and Frodo's best friend. Astin, who had recently become a father, bonded with the 18-year-old Wood in a protective manner, which mirrored Sam's relationship with Frodo.8 Liv Tyler as Arwen Undomiel: an elven princess of Rivendell and Aragorn's lover. The filmmakers approached Tyler after seeing her performance in Plunkett & Macleane, and New Line Cinema leaped at the opportunity of having one Hollywood star in the film. Actress Helena Bonham Carter had expressed interest in the role.13 Tyler came to shoot on short occasions, unlike the rest of the actors. She was one of the last actors to be cast, on 25 August 1999.21 Sala Baker as Sauron: the Dark Lord of Mordor and the Ring's true master who manifests as an Eye after the destruction of his physical form. Originally hired as one of the several stunt performers for the film trilogy, Baker ended up landing the role. In addition, he went on to play several Orcs as well. Cate Blanchett as Galadriel: the elven co-ruler of Lothlórien alongside her husband Celeborn. John Rhys-Davies as Gimli: a dwarf warrior who accompanies the Fellowship to Mordor after they set out from Rivendell and a descendant of Dulin Folk. Billy Connolly, who was considered for the part of Gimli, later portrayed Dáin II Ironfoot in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit film trilogy.13 Rhys-Davies wore heavy prosthetics to play Gimli, which limited his vision, and eventually he developed eczema around his eyes.8 Billy Boyd as Peregrin "Pippin" Took: a hobbit who travels with the Fellowship on their journey to Mordor. Dominic Monaghan as Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck: a distant cousin of Frodo. Monaghan was cast as Merry after auditioning for Frodo.13 Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf: a prince of the elves' Woodland Realm and a skilled archer. Bloom initially auditioned for Faramir, who appears in the second film, a role which went to David Wenham.13 Christopher Lee as Saruman the White: the fallen head of the Istari Order who succumbs to Sauron's will through his use of the palantír. Lee was a major fan of the book, and read it once a year. He had also met J. R. R. Tolkien.19 He originally auditioned for Gandalf, but was judged too old.13 Hugo Weaving as Elrond: the elven Lord of Rivendell who leads the Council of Elrond, which ultimately decides to destroy the Ring. David Bowie expressed interest in the role, but Jackson stated, "To have a famous, beloved character and a famous star colliding is slightly uncomfortable."14 Sean Bean as Boromir: a prince of the Stewards of Gondor who journeys with the Fellowship towards Mordor. Bruce Willis, a fan of the book, expressed interest in the role, while Liam Neeson was sent the script, but passed.13 Ian Holm as Bilbo Baggins: Frodo's uncle who gives him the Ring after he decides to retire to Rivendell. Holm previously played Frodo in a 1981 radio adaption of The Lord of the Rings, and was cast as Bilbo after Jackson remembered his performance.13 Sylvester McCoy, who would later play Radagast the Brown in The Hobbit, was contacted about playing the role, and was kept in place as a potential Bilbo for six months before Jackson went with Holm.22 Andy Serkis as Gollum voice and motion capture: a wretched hobbit-like creature whose mind was poisoned over centuries by the Ring. Serkis also voiced the Witch-King of Angmar. Marton Csokas as Celeborn the Wise: the elven Lord of Lothlórien and Galadriel's husband; Lawrence Makoare as Lurtz: the commander of Saruman's Orc forces; Craig Parker as Haldir: the leader of the Galadhrim warriors guarding the border of Lothlórien; Mark Ferguson as Ereinion Gil-galad, the last Elven-King of Noldor; Peter McKenzie as Elendil the Tall: the last High King of Arnor and Gondor; Harry Sinclair as Isildur: Elendil's son and Aragorn's ancestor who originally defeated Sauron. Comparison with the source material The inscriptions on the Ring Jackson, Walsh and Boyens made numerous changes to the story, for purposes of pacing and character development. Jackson said his main desire was to make a film focused primarily on Frodo and the Ring, the "backbone" of the story.23 The prologue condenses Tolkien's backstory, in which The Last Alliance's seven-year siege of the Barad-dûr is a single battle, where Sauron is shown to explode, though Tolkien only said his spirit flees.24 Events at the beginning of the film are condensed or omitted altogether. In the book the time between Gandalf leaving the Ring to Frodo and returning to reveal its inscription, which is 17 years, is compressed for timing reasons.25 Frodo also spends a few months preparing to move to Buckland, on the eastern border of the Shire. This move is omitted, and associated events, including the involvement of Merry and Pippin, are changed and combined with him setting out for Bree. Characters such as Tom Bombadil and the incidents in the Old Forest and the Barrow Downs are left out to simplify the plot and increase the threat of the Ringwraiths. Such sequences are left out to make time to introduce Saruman, who in the book doesn't appear until Gandalf's account at the Council of Elrond. While some characters are left out, some are referenced such as Tom, Bert, and William to show how "The Hobbit" and the "The Lord of the Rings" series intertwine. Saruman's role is enhanced: he is to blame for the blizzard on Caradhras, a role taken from Sauron and/or Caradhras itself in the book. Gandalf's capture by Saruman is also expanded with a fight sequence. The role of Barliman Butterbur at the Prancing Pony is largely removed for time and dramatic flow. In the film Pippin is seen to identify Frodo explicitly with the phrase "why there's Baggins over there" whereas in the book Pippin is only telling the tale of Bilbo's disappearance when Strider tells Frodo to create a distraction by dancing on a table. The events at Weathertop were also altered. The location of the fight against the Ringwraiths was changed to the ruins on top of the hill rather than a campsite at its base. When Frodo was stabbed in the book, the party spent two weeks travelling to Rivendell, but in the film this is shortened to less than a week, with Frodo's condition worsening at a commensurately greater rate. Arwen was given a greater role in the film, accompanying Frodo all the way to Rivendell, while in the book Frodo faced the Ringwraiths alone at the Ford of Bruinen. The character of Glorfindel was omitted entirely and his scenes were also given to Arwen. She was tacitly credited with the river rising against the Ringwraiths, which was the work of her father Elrond with aid from Gandalf in the book. A significant new addition is Aragorn's self-doubt, which causes him to hesitate to claim the kingship of Gondor. This element is not present in the book, where Aragorn intends to claim the throne at an appropriate time. In the book Narsil is reforged immediately when he joins the Fellowship, but this event is held over until Return of the King in film to symbolically coincide with his acceptance of his title. These elements were added because Peter Jackson believed that each character should be forced to grow or change over the course of the story. Elrond's character gained an adversarial edge; he expresses doubts in the strength of Men to resist Sauron's evil after Isildur's failure to destroy the ring as depicted in the prologue. Jackson also shortens the Council of Elrond by spreading its exposition into earlier parts of the film. Elrond's counsellor, Erestor—who suggested the Ring be given to Tom Bombadil—was completely absent from this scene. Gimli's father, Glóin, was also deemed unnecessary. In addition, the movie makes it seem by chance that the Fellowship is made of nine companions, whereas in the book Elrond suggests there be nine in the fellowship in response to the nine Nazgûl. The tone of the Moria sequence was altered. In the book, following the defeat on the Caradhras road, Gandalf advocates the Moria road against the resistance of the rest of the Fellowship (save Gimli), suggesting "there is a hope that Moria is still free...there is even a chance that Dwarves are there," though no one seems to think this likely. Frodo proposes they take a company vote, but the discovery of Wargs on their trail forces them to accept Gandalf's proposal. They only realise the Dwarves are all dead once they reach Balin's tomb. The filmmakers chose instead for Gandalf to resist the Moria plan as a foreshadowing device. Gandalf says to Gimli he would prefer not to enter Moria, and Saruman is shown to be aware of Gandalf's hesitance, revealing an illustration of the Balrog in one of his books. The corpses of the dwarves are instantly shown as the Fellowship enter Moria.26 One detail that many critics commented upon is the fact that, in the novel, Pippin tosses a mere pebble into the well in Moria ("They then hear what sounds like a hammer tapping in the distance"), whereas in the film, he knocks an entire skeleton in ("Next, the skeleton ... falls down the well, also dragging down a chain and bucket. The noise is incredible."27)28293031 In terms of dramatic structure, the book simply ends; there is no climax, because Tolkien wrote the "trilogy" as a single story published in three volumes. Jackson's version incorporates the first chapter of '"The Two Towers" and makes its events, told in real time instead of flashback, simultaneous with the Breaking of the Fellowship. This finale is played as a climactic battle, into which he introduces the Uruk-hai referred to as Lurtz in the script. In the book, Boromir is unable to tell Aragorn which hobbits were kidnapped by the orcs before he dies. From there, Aragorn deduces Frodo's intentions when he notices that a boat is missing and Sam's pack is gone. In the film, Aragorn and Frodo have a scene together in which Frodo's intentions are explicitly stated. Production Peter Jackson began working with Christian Rivers to storyboard the series in August 1997, as well as getting Richard Taylor and Weta Workshop to begin creating his interpretation of Middle-earth.32 Jackson told them to make Middle-earth as plausible and believable as possible, to think of Middle-earth in a historical manner.33 In November,33 Alan Lee and John Howe became the film trilogy's primary conceptual designers, having had previous experience as illustrators for the book and various other tie-ins. Lee worked for the Art Department creating places such as Rivendell, Isengard, Moria and Lothlórien, giving Art Nouveau and geometry influences to the Elves and Dwarves respectively.3334 Though Howe contributed with Bag End and the Argonath,3334 he focused working on armour having studied it all his life.35 Weta and the Art Department continued to design, with Grant Major turning the Art Department's designs into architecture, and Dan Hennah scouting locations.33 On 1 April 1999, Ngila Dickson joined the crew as costume designer. She and 40 seamstresses would create 19,000 costumes, 40 per version for the actor and their doubles, ageing and wearing them out for impression of age.20 Filming locations Arwen faces the Nazgûl at the Fords of Bruinen (Arrow River). Filming took place in various locations across New Zealand. A list of filming locations, sorted by appearance order in the film:3637 Fictional location Specific location in New Zealand General area in New Zealand Mordor (Prologue) Whakapapa skifield Tongariro National Park Hobbiton Matamata Waikato Gardens of Isengard Harcourt Park Upper Hutt The Shire woods Otaki Gorge Road Kapiti Coast District Bucklebury Ferry Keeling Farm, Manakau Horowhenua Forest near Bree Takaka Hill Nelson Trollshaws Waitarere Forest Horowhenua Flight to the Ford Tarras Central Otago Ford of Bruinen Arrow River, Skippers Canyon Queenstown and Arrowtown Rivendell Kaitoke Regional Park Upper Hutt Eregion Mount Olympus Nelson Dead Marshes Kepler Mire Southland Dimrill Dale Lake Alta The Remarkables Dimrill Dale Mount Owen Nelson Lothlórien Paradise Glenorchy River Anduin Upper Waiau River Fiordland National Park River Anduin Rangitikei River Rangitikei District River Anduin Poets' Corner Upper Hutt Parth Galen Paradise Glenorchy Amon Hen Mavora Lakes, Paradise and Closeburn Southern Lakes Special effects The Fellowship of the Ring makes extensive use of digital, practical and make-up special effects throughout. One noticeable illusion that appears in almost every scene involves setting a proper scale so that the characters are all the correct height. Elijah Wood, who plays Frodo, is 5 ft 6 in (1.68 m) tall in real life, but the character of Frodo Baggins is barely four feet in height. Many different tricks were used to depict the hobbits (and Gimli the Dwarf) as being of diminutive stature. (In a happy coincidence, John-Rhys Davies – who played Gimli – is as tall compared to the Hobbit actors as his character needed to be compared to theirs, so he did not need to be filmed separately as a third variation of height, and is quite taller than Orlando Bloom, who played Legolas.) Large- and small-scale doubles were used in certain scenes, while entire duplicates of certain sets (including Bag End in Hobbiton) were built at two different scales, so that the characters would appear to be the appropriate size. At one point in the film, Frodo runs along a corridor in Bag End, followed by Gandalf. Elijah Wood and Ian McKellen were filmed in separate versions of the same corridor, built at two different scales, and a fast camera pan conceals the edit between the two. Forced perspective was also employed, so that it would look as though the short Hobbits were interacting with taller Men and Elves. Even the simple use of kneeling down, to the filmmakers' surprise, turned out to be an effective method in creating the illusion. For the battle between the Last Alliance and Sauron's forces that begins the film, an elaborate CGI animation system, called MASSIVE, was developed by Stephen Regelous; it allowed thousands of individual animated "characters" in the program to act independently. This helped give the illusion of realism to the battle sequences. The "Making of" Lord of the Rings DVD reports some interesting initial problems: in the first execution of a battle between groups of characters, the wrong groups attacked each other. In another early demo, some of the warriors at the edge of the field could be seen running away. They were initially moving in the wrong direction, and had been programmed to keep running until they encountered an enemy. The digital creatures were important due to Jackson's requirement of biological plausibility. Their surface was scanned from large maquettes before numerous digital details of their skeletons and muscles were added. In the case of the Balrog, Gray Horsfield created a system that copied recorded imagery of fire. Score Main article: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (soundtrack) See also: Music of The Lord of the Rings film series The musical score for The Lord of the Rings films was composed by Howard Shore. It was performed by the New Zealand Symphony Orchestra, the London Philharmonic Orchestra, the London Voices, and featured several vocal soloists. Two original songs, "Aníron" and the end title theme "May It Be", were composed and sung by Enya, who allowed her label, Reprise Records, to release the soundtrack to this and its two sequels. In addition to this, Shore composed "In Dreams", which was sung by Edward Ross of the London Oratory School Schola. Reception See also: List of films considered the best Box office[ The Fellowship of the Ring was released on 19 December 2001 in 3,359 cinemas where it grossed $47.2 million on its opening weekend. The World premiere was held at the Odeon Leicester Square in London. It went on to make $314.7 million in North America and $555.9 million in the rest of the world for a worldwide total of $870.7 million.38 Critical response The Fellowship of the Ring received universal critical acclaim from major film critics and was one of 2001's best reviewed films.39 The film holds a 91% "Fresh" rating on aggregate review site Rotten Tomatoes, based on 225 reviews, with an average score of 8.2/10. The site's main consensus reads "Full of eye-popping special effects, and featuring a pitch-perfect cast, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring brings J.R.R. Tolkien's classic to vivid life".40 The film holds a score of 92 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on 34 reviews, indicating "Universal Acclaim".41 Roger Ebert gave the film three out of four stars and stating that while it is not "a true visualization of Tolkien's Middle-earth", it is "a work for, and of, our times. It will be embraced, I suspect, by many Tolkien fans and take on aspects of a cult. It is a candidate for many Oscars. It is an awesome production in its daring and breadth, and there are small touches that are just right".42 USA Today also gave the film three out of four stars and wrote, "this movie version of a beloved book should please devotees as well as the uninitiated".43 In his review for The New York Times, Elvis Mitchell wrote, "The playful spookiness of Mr. Jackson's direction provides a lively, light touch, a gesture that doesn't normally come to mind when Tolkien's name is mentioned".44 Entertainment Weekly magazine gave the film an "A" rating and Lisa Schwarzbaum wrote, "The cast take to their roles with becoming modesty, certainly, but Jackson also makes it easy for them: His Fellowship flows, never lingering for the sake of admiring its own beauty ... Every detail of which engrossed me. I may have never turned a page of Tolkien, but I know enchantment when I see it".45 In her review for The Washington Post, Rita Kempley praised the cast, in particular, "Mortensen, as Strider, is a revelation, not to mention downright gorgeous. And McKellen, carrying the burden of thousands of years' worth of the fight against evil, is positively Merlinesque".46 Time magazine's Richard Corliss praised Jackson's work: "His movie achieves what the best fairy tales do: the creation of an alternate world, plausible and persuasive, where the young — and not only the young — can lose themselves. And perhaps, in identifying with the little Hobbit that could, find their better selves".47 In his review for The Village Voice, J. Hoberman wrote, "Peter Jackson's adaptation is certainly successful on its own terms".48 Rolling Stone magazine's Peter Travers wrote, "It's emotion that makes Fellowship stick hard in the memory... Jackson deserves to revel in his success. He's made a three-hour film that leaves you wanting more".49 However, in his review for The Guardian, Peter Bradshaw wrote, "there is a strange paucity of plot complication, an absence of anything unfolding, all the more disconcerting because of the clotted and indigestible mythic back story that we have to wade through before anything happens at all".50 In CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, cinema audiences gave the film an average grade of "A-" on an A+ to F scale.51 Accolades Main article: List of accolades received by The Lord of the Rings film series In 2002, the film won four Academy Awards from thirteen nominations.52 The winning categories were for Best Cinematography, Best Visual Effects, Best Makeup, and Best Original Score. It was also nominated for Best Actor in a Supporting Role (Ian McKellen), Best Art Direction, Best Director, Best Film Editing, Best Original Song (Enya, Nicky Ryan and Roma Ryan for "May It Be"), Best Picture, Best Sound (Christopher Boyes, Michael Semanick, Gethin Creagh and Hammond Peek), Best Costume Design and Best Adapted Screenplay. As of January 2014, it is the 31st highest-grossing film worldwide, with US$871,530,324 in worldwide theatrical box office receipts.3 The film won the 2002 Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation. It also won Empire readers' Best Film award, as well as five BAFTAs, including Best Film, the David Lean Award for Best Direction, the Audience Award (voted for by the public), Best Special Effects, and Best Make-up. The film was nominated for an MTV Movie Award for Best Fight between Gandalf and Saruman. In June 2008, AFI revealed its "10 Top 10"—the ten best films in ten "classic" American film genres—after polling over 1,500 people from the creative community. The Fellowship of the Ring was acknowledged as the second best film in the fantasy genre.5354 American Film Institute recognition AFI's 100 Years...100 Heroes & Villains: Gandalf the Grey – Nominated Hero AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores – Nominated AFI's 100 Years...100 Cheers – Nominated AFI's 100 Years...100 Movies (10th Anniversary Edition) – No. 50 AFI's 10 Top 10 – No. 2 Fantasy film Home media Theatrical and extended release The Fellowship of the Ring was released on VHS and DVD on 6 August 2002. On 12 November 2002, an extended edition was released on VHS and DVD, with 30 minutes of new material, added special effects and music, plus 20 minutes of fan-club credits, totaling to 228 minutes.5556 The DVD set included four commentaries and over three hours of supplementary material. On 29 August 2006, a limited edition of The Fellowship of the Ring was released on DVD. The set included both the film's theatrical and extended editions on a double-sided disc along with all-new bonus material. Blu-ray edition The theatrical Blu-ray version of The Lord of the Rings was released in the United States on 6 April 2010. There were two separate sets: one with digital copies and one without.57 The individual Blu-ray disc of The Fellowship of the Ring was released on 14 September 2010 with the same special features as the complete trilogy release, except there was no digital copy.58 The extended Blu-ray editions were released in the US on 28 June 2011.59 This version has a runtime of 238 minutes5660 (the extended editions include the names of all fan club members at the time of their release; the additional 9 minutes in the Blu-ray version are because of expanded member rolls, not any additional story material). Footnotes 1.^ The film's distribution rights were transferred to Warner Bros. in 2008. References 1.Jump up ^ "The Lord of the Rings – The Fellowship of the Ring". British Board of Film Classification. Retrieved 16 October 2012. 2.^ Jump up to: a b "The Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)". British Film Institute. Retrieved 6 December 2012. 3.^ Jump up to: a b c "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 5 February 2009. 4.Jump up ^ "Top 25 Holiday Movies of All-Time – IGN". Uk.movies.ign.com. 23 November 2005. Retrieved 16 February 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "'Lord' rings true / Tolkien's epic fantasy springs to wondrous life onscreen". The San Francisco Chronicle. 30 December 2001. 6.Jump up ^ Willams, Karl. "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring overview". Allmovie. Retrieved 28 November 2010. 7.Jump up ^ http://www.empireonline.com/movies/features/500-greatest-movies/ 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f The Fellowship of the Cast (DVD). New Line Cinema. 2002. 9.Jump up ^ Sibley, Brian (2001). The Lord of the Rings: Official Movie Guide. Harpercollins. pp. 100–101. ISBN 0-00-711908-9. 10.^ Jump up to: a b Brian Sibley (2006). "Ring-Master". Peter Jackson: A Film-maker's Journey. London: Harpercollins. pp. 445–519. ISBN 0-00-717558-2. 11.Jump up ^ Clinton, Paul (18 December 2001). "Review: Dazzling, flawless 'Rings' a classic". CNN. Retrieved 7 September 2008. 12.Jump up ^ "OFFICIAL Frodo Press Release!". The One Ring.net. 9 July 1999. Retrieved 15 October 2006. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k Brian Sibley (2006). "Three-Ring Circus". Peter Jackson: A Film-maker's Journey. London: Harpercollins. pp. 388–444. ISBN 0-00-717558-2. 14.^ Jump up to: a b c Gillian Flynn (16 November 2001). "Ring Masters". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 16 September 2007. 15.Jump up ^ Stephen Galloway; Matthew Belloni (30 October 2013). "Awards Roundtable: 6 Top Actors' Uncensored Tales, From Worst Auditions to Leg Waxing". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 12 May 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "New York Con Reports, Pictures and Video". TrekMovie. 9 March 2008. Retrieved 12 March 2008. 17.^ Jump up to: a b xoanon (15 October 1999). "Daniel Day-Lewis Offered role of Aragorn, Again!". theonering.net. Retrieved 23 August 2012. 18.Jump up ^ Larry Carroll (7 December 2007). "Will Smith Snagged 'I Am Legend' From Schwarzenegger, But Can You Imagine Nicolas Cage In 'The Matrix'?". MTV. Retrieved 8 December 2007. 19.^ Jump up to: a b Cameras in Middle-earth: Filming The Fellowship of the Ring (DVD). New Line Cinema. 2002. 20.^ Jump up to: a b Costume Design (DVD). New Line Cinema. 2002. 21.Jump up ^ "Liv Tyler WILL be in LOTR – UPDATED". The One Right.net. 25 August 1999. Retrieved 26 January 2011. 22.Jump up ^ Diane Parkes (19 September 2008). "Who's that playing The Mikado?". Birmingham Mail. Retrieved 22 September 2008. 23.Jump up ^ From Book to Screen (DVD). New Line Cinema. 2002. 24.Jump up ^ Tolkien, J.R.R. (1981). The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien. Houghton Mifflin. ISBN 978-0-618-05699-6. 25.Jump up ^ Peter Jackson, Fran Walsh, Philippa Boyens (2002). Director/Writers Commentary. New Line Cinema (DVD). 26.Jump up ^ Rejina Doman (7 January 2008). "Can Hollywood Be Restrained?". Hollywood Jesus. Retrieved 31 January 2008. 27.Jump up ^ "The Fellowship of the Ring". The One Ring: The Home of Tolkien Online. 2001. Retrieved 4 November 2014. 28.Jump up ^ Croft, Janet Brennan (2003). "The Mines of Moria: Anticipation and Flattening in Peter Jackson's The Fellowship of the Ring". Presented at the Southwest/Texas Popular Culture Association Conference. Retrieved 4 November 2014. 29.Jump up ^ Wloszczyna, Susan, Stephen Schaefer and Claudia Puig (14 December 2001). "More Profiles from the Land of Tolkien". USA Today. Retrieved 4 November 2014. 30.Jump up ^ Porter, Lynnette R. (2005). Unsung Heroes of The Lord of the Rings: From the Page to the Screen. Westport, CT: Greenwood. p. 71. ISBN 0-275-98521-0. 31.Jump up ^ Winter, Molly and Grace Swickard. "The Fellowship of the Ring, Condensed". Arwen-Undomiel.com. Retrieved 4 November 2014. 32.Jump up ^ Russell, Gary (2003). The Art of the Two Towers. Harper Collins. p. 8. ISBN 0-00-713564-5. 33.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Designing Middle-earth (DVD). New Line Cinema. 2002. 34.^ Jump up to: a b Big-atures (DVD). New Line Cinema. 2002. 35.Jump up ^ Sibley (2001), p.90 36.Jump up ^ "The Lord of the Rings Trilogy filming locations". newzealand.com/us. Retrieved 2016-03-23. 37.Jump up ^ "15 LOTR Locations In New Zealand". huffingtonpost.com. 2015-09-19. Retrieved 2016-03-23. 38.Jump up ^ "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 39.Jump up ^ "Flashback Friday: 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring' (VIDEO)". Celebuzz. 14 December 2012. Retrieved 16 February 2013. 40.Jump up ^ "The Lord of the Rings – The Fellowship of the Ring". Rotten Tomatoes. Archived from the original on 11 May 2011. Retrieved 28 November 2010. 41.Jump up ^ "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Reviews, Ratings, Credits, and More". Metacritic. Retrieved 16 February 2013. 42.Jump up ^ Ebert, Roger (19 December 2001). "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". Chicago Sun-Times. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 43.Jump up ^ Puig, Claudia (18 December 2001). "Middle-earth leaps to life in enchanting, violent film". USA Today. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 44.Jump up ^ Mitchell, Elvis (19 December 2001). "Hit the Road, Middle-Earth Gang". The New York Times. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 45.Jump up ^ Schwarzbaum, Lisa (5 December 2001). "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 46.Jump up ^ Kempley, Rita (19 December 2001). "Frodo Lives! A Spirited Lord of the Rings". Washington Post. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 47.Jump up ^ Corliss, Richard (17 December 2001). "Lord of the Films". Time. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 48.Jump up ^ Hoberman, J (18 December 2001). "Plastic Fantastic". The Village Voice. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 49.Jump up ^ Travers, Peter (17 January 2002). "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". Rolling Stone. Archived from the original on 27 June 2009. Retrieved 12 May 2009. 50.Jump up ^ Bradshaw, Peter (14 December 2001). "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". The Guardian (UK). Retrieved 12 May 2009. 51.Jump up ^ "Cinemascore". Cinemascore.com. Retrieved 22 January 2015. 52.Jump up ^ "The 74th Academy Awards (2002) Nominees and Winners". oscars.org. Retrieved 19 November 2011. 53.Jump up ^ American Film Institute (17 June 2008). "AFI Crowns Top 10 Films in 10 Classic Genres". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved 18 June 2008. 54.Jump up ^ "Top 10 Fantasy". American Film Institute. Retrieved 18 June 2008. 55.Jump up ^ "THE LORD OF THE RINGS – THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING (PG)". British Board of Film Classification. 16 July 2002. Retrieved 16 October 2012. 56.^ Jump up to: a b "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". movies.com. 57.Jump up ^ "The Lord of the Rings: The Motion Picture Trilogy Blu-ray: Theatrical Editions". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 58.Jump up ^ Calogne, Juan (23 June 2010). "Lord of the Rings Movies Get Separate Blu-ray editions". Blu-ray.com. Retrieved 28 November 2010. 59.Jump up ^ "Lord of the Rings Pre-order Now Available". Amazon.com. 31 May 2011. Retrieved 31 May 2011. 60.Jump up ^ "The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring". IMDb.com. Retrieved 31 May 2011. External links Portal icon Middle-earth portal Book icon Book: The Lord of the Rings film trilogy Wikiquote has quotations related to: The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Official website The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring script at the Internet Movie Script Database The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring at the Internet Movie Database The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring at AllMovie The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring at Rotten Tomatoes The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring at Box Office Mojo The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring at Metacritic Filming locations on Google Maps Category:2001 films Category:English-language films Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) Category:2000s adventure films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s action films Category:American epic films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Best Film BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Film Empire Award winners Category:Films directed by Peter Jackson Category:Films shot in New Zealand Category:Films that won the Academy Award for Best Makeup Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Films that won the Best Visual Effects Academy Award Category:Films whose cinematographer won the Best Cinematography Academy Award Category:Film scores by Howard Shore Category:Films whose director won the Best Direction BAFTA Award Category:High fantasy films Category:Hugo Award for Best Dramatic Presentation winning works Category:Nebula Award for Best Script-winning works Category:New Line Cinema films Category:New Zealand epic films Category:New Zealand fantasy films Category:Rotoscoped films Category:Screenplays by Fran Walsh Category:Screenplays by Peter Jackson Category:Screenplays by Philippa Boyens Category:Warner Bros. films